yugiohfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tron
Vetrix (jap. Tron), a także znany jako Byron Arclight to drugi poważny antagonista serii Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Historia Narodziny mściciela Byron był niegdyś współpracownikiem Doktora Fakera, pomagającym mu odnaleźć wrota do innego wymiaru. Przy pomocy Kazumy, naukowcom ostatecznie udało się wyliczyć współrzędne portalu. W starożytnych ruinach, Dr. Faker wydał dwójce pozostałych swój demoniczny plan - postanowił poświęcić ich oboje do otwarcia wrót. Kazuma próbował pomóc Byronowi, niestety mężczyźni zostali wchłonięci do innego wymiaru. Byron przez długi czas błądził na granicy światów, podtrzymywany przy życiu przez nienawiść jaką żywił do swojego byłego partnera. To potężne uczucie gniewu pozwoliło odrodzić mu się w nowym, dziecięcym ciele i przy pomocy świata Barian - powrócić. Byron przybrał imię "Vetrix" i postanowił zemścić się na Fakerze. Ponieważ połowa jego twarzy została zniszczona, Vetrix został zmuszony nosić maskę, by ukryć swoje powiązania z mocami Świata Barian. Samemu posiadając moce Numeru 69, Coat of Arms, Tron dał swoim trzem synom herb obdarzający jego nosiciela paranormalnymi zdolnościami. Poza tym, postanowił "stworzyć" perfekcyjnego zabójcę, który zgładziłby Fakera. Jego wybór padł na Reginalda. W tym celu, Tron rozkazał Quattro walczyć z jego siostrą i użyć podczas pojedynku karty "Flaming Hell Blessing", która wywołała wielki pożar. Quattro niegodzący się z wyrokiem swojego ojca, spróbował uratować dziewczynę. Plan się jednak powiódł - siostra Reginalda trafiła do szpitala. Drugą częścią planu Byrona była dyskwalifikacja Reginalda z oficjalnego turnieju. Wiedząc, że chłopak jest załamany stanem swojej siostry, Quattro zostawił swoją talię na widoku, prowokując go do oszustwa. Tak też się stało - gdy Reginald podglądnął talię swojego przeciwnika, został zdyskwalifikowany. Serce chłopca zostało skażone ciemnością - plan Vetrixa powiódł się całkowicie. Vetrix poinstruował Quattro, żeby zmusił Reginalda do wzięcia udziału w World Duel Carnival. W tym celu, Quattro wydał mu, że to on stoi za wypadkiem Rio. Reginald poprzysiągł mu zemstę. Vetrix poprosił także Treya, żeby ten dał mu w prezencie Number 32: Shark Drake, wiedząc że Numer wzmocni jego mroczną stronę. Kolejnym krokiem Vetrixa było porwanie Harta, które zlecił Quintonowi - mężczyźnie, którego chłopiec znał i ufał. W starej galerii, Vetrix rozpoczął rytuał polegający na odebraniu Hartowi jego mocy zakrzywiania czasoprzestrzeni. Yuma Tsukumo i Kite Tenjo dostali się do galerii, ale musieli stoczyć pojedynek z Treyem i Quattro. W międzyczasie, Hart przekazał resztkę swoich sił swojemu bratu Kite'owi, pozwalając mu przyzwać Nowego Galaktyczno-Okiego Fotonowego Smoka i wygrać pojedynek. Chociaż rytuał nie został całkowicie ukończony, Vetrix zdobył część mocy Harta i zagnieździł się w jego podświadomości. Kiedy Trey zobaczył rodzinę Yumy, jego serce coś tknęło - postanowił zrobić wszystko, by uratować swojego ojca. W tym celu poprosił go o więcej mocy. Trey zgodził się, przekazując mu potęgę herbu w bolesnej ceremonii, podobnej jaką przeprowadził z Hartem. Dodatkowo, dał mu nowy numer, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis i pułapkę - Final Prophecy. Ostatnia karta okazała się bramą do Świata Barian. Gdy nieświadomy Trey aktywował ją w walce z Yumą, cały świat stanął w obliczu zagłady. Ostatecznie dzięki mocy ZEXAL, Yuma pokonał go i zatrzymał Świat Barian przed asymilacją świata. Niestety, w efekcie Trey stracił duszę i zapadł w sen. Turniej WDC Trey postanowił osobiście wziąć udział w turnieju. Wiedząc, że Yuma i Astral mogą mu przeszkodzić, postanowił nająć płatnych zabójców. Na szczęście dzięki pomocy przyjaciół, Yuma pokonał ich. Dektra, wiedząc że Vetrix jest niebezpieczny i może pokonać Kite'a, postanowiła sama stanąć z nim do walki. W wyniku pojedynku, Tron zabrał jej wszystkie wspomnienia i duszę. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy ujawnił swój numer - Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage. Vetrix postanowił samemu obejrzeć pojedynek Sharka i Quattro. Wtedy też Quattro zrozumiał, że dla swojego ojca jest niczym innym jak pionkiem w grze, której celem jest zemsta na Fakerze. Ostatecznie Reginald oparł się ciemności Shark Drake'a i pokonał Quattro. Jego adwersarz wydał mu wtedy, że nie chciał skrzywdzić jego siostry, zanim nie zapadł w śpiączkę jak Trey. Przed walką Reginalda z Yumą, Vetrix zwabił go w pułapkę i "zmodyfikował" wspomnienia. Z powodu jego interwencji, chłopak uwierzył że to Yuma, nie Vetrix - jest winien ciężkiego stanu Rio. Dzięki temu poddał się mocom Shark Drake'a. Yuma użył karty Rivals Unite i przejął kontrolę nad jego Numerem. Reginald wydostał się spod kontroli Vetrixa i wygnał Shark Drake'a, w efekcie przegrywając walkę. Kolejną walką Vetrixa w turnieju było starcie z Kite'm. Vetrix wydał mu, że posiadł podświadome połączenie z Hartem w trakcie swojego rytuału i powiedział, że każde cierpienie jakie poczuje, przejdzie także na jego braciszka. Yuma dostał się do podświadomości Harta i zerwał jego połączenie z Kite'm. Chłopak przyzwał swojego asa, Neo Galaxy-Eyes, lecz Vetrix ujawnił swój ostateczny Numer 69 - Heraldyczny Herb. Wydał wtedy, że Heraldyczny Herb wymaga dużej ilości gniewu do przyzwania i dlatego, że nie sam nie odczuwa żadnych emocji - musiał wywołać gniew u Kite'a. Nowy potwór ostatecznie pokonał go. 250px|right|thumb|Vetrix bez swojej maski W finale turnieju, Vetrix zmierzył się z Yumą w specjalnym polu imitującym inny świat - Sphere Field. Zgodnie z zasadami pola, gracz mógł przyzwać losowy Numer. Kiedy Yuma pokonał trzy Numery przeciwnika, Vetrixowi udało się je przyzwać z powrotem i zmienić w materiały do Xyz-przyzwania: na polu bitwy pojawił się Heraldyczny Herb. Wtedy też Vetrix zdjął swoją maskę, ukazując zszokowanemu chłopakowi, że cała jego lewa część twarzy została pochłonięta przez alternatywny wymiar. Yuma doszedł do wniosku, że jedynie ZEXAL może go pokonać. Wyposażając Number C39: Utopia Ray w ZW - Lightning Blade, zaatakował Heraldyczny Herb. Vetrix odpowiedział aktywując efekt swojego stwora i próbując unicestwić Utopię. Wtedy Yuma użył zdolności swojej Zexal Weapon, ratując swój Numer przed unicestwieniem i ponownie wyposażył go w Lightning Blade. Mimo teoretycznej przewagi Yumy, Vetrixowi udało się odwrócić szalę na swoją stronę. Kiedy zdawało się, że wygra pojedynek, Yuma Xyz-przyzwał ZW - Leo Arms, ostatecznie pokonując go. Po walce, Dr. Faker aktywował Sphere Field, kradnąc Numery obydwojga pojedynkowiczów. Yuma złapał Vetrixa za rękę, próbując go ocalić i mówiąc, że przez wspólny pojedynek stali się przyjaciółmi. Poruszony Vetrix oddał dusze swoich ofiar i synów, po czym został ostatecznie wessany przez pole siłowe Sphere Field. Gdy Yuma, Kite i Shark pokonali Bariana podczas finałów, Tron pojawił się jeszcze raz i użył resztki swoich sił, by teleportować bohaterów oraz Dr. Fakera na zewnątrz walącego się budynku Heartland. Tron ostatecznie wybaczył Fakerowi jego zdradę i nazwał go przyjacielem, po czym odszedł. Następnie można było go zobaczyć znów z założoną maską i razem ze swoimi synami, przyglądającemu się walce Yumy i Kite'a. Zarówno Vetrix jak i jego synowie zrezygnowali z używania swoich pseudonimów. Kategoria:Postacie Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie